Bad Faith
by TalaDentro
Summary: Draco goes too far in his quest for revenge against Harry. Rated M for a reason; torture, slash, sex, mpreg, etc. Harry in established relationship with Remus.


**A/N: I'm alive! Sorry for not posting in forever but my stories have all been giving me shit, my internet at home isn't working, and I start classes tomorrow (last Monday by the time I post this lol), then Father's Day, and the three new tattoos I got yesterday... so I been frustrated and busy. Anyway - this is just a very short Remus/Harry (would that be Remrry or Hamus?) one-shot. If you like good-Draco this isn't the story for you. This story is darker than most of my other ones. In fact it's probably the darkest I've written thus far, but I like it. **

**Timeline Stuff: Pretty much canon except Remus and Harry are mates, Dumbledore is alive though he doesn't really show up here, etc.**

**WARNINGS!: Slash, OOC, OC (but very minor he's only in there long enough to faint, torture, minor character death, violence. **

**Disclaimer: I no own**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**

* * *

**

The war was over. In the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter had once again rid the world of the Dark Lord Voldemort. People were dancing, rejoicing in the streets.

All but one.

Draco Malfoy.

He had not liked being a Death Eater, but he had liked the power and security his position in the Dark Lord's ranks had given him. Now that was all lost to him because of the golden boy! His father was in Azkaban, his mother was dead, and the Aurors would catch him soon.

His silver eyes narrowed into sharp, evil slits. His sour puss expression changing to a manic grin. He was a Malfoy, he wouldn't go down easily. Before he was put away, he would take his revenge. He knew exactly where to hit. Potter had a rather temperamental mate, or rather was a mate to the stupid werewolf from third year. It was his weakest point.

How many pokes does it take to make a werewolf lose its cool? Draco couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Instead of killing you as I'd originally planned to do, I've decided to wait._

_I'll wait for news, a special kind of news. _

_Everyone knows of your desperate need for a family. The Savior, The Boy-Who-Lived having a baby, would make headlines._

_So I'll wait. When I see that announcement in The Quibbler (I am well aware of the bias and inaccuracies printed in The Daily Prophet) I will go to your home and snake past your wards. You know I can do it. After all, these letters are getting to you, aren't they? Making it past all the security systems in place to protect the precious savior? _

_I'll go into your room, your mate having long since been led away. I, personally, will stand over you and cut the child from your stomach. I will pull it out and show it to you. I will crush it, letting its blood drip onto your face. Then I will take even greater pleasure in killing you, slowly. Or maybe, I'll let your mate do the work for me. _

_Yes, that will be much better…_

_Their cubs are even more important than their mates after all. I wonder what your werewolf would do if he came home to find you covered in his cub's lifeblood. _

_His instincts will overcome him. He will attack. He will kill you. Once you are dead he will come to his senses. He will realize what he's done. He'll have to suffer through the guilt and pain of his actions for the rest of his life. _

_It will be delicious._

_Signed,_

_Bad Faith_

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Remus read the letter. The tenth letter that month. After Remus' first, rather violent reaction to the first two letters, he'd begun hiding them. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he didn't want his mate to worry. He also didn't want his mate to do anything stupid.

Only a week ago they'd learned that Harry was pregnant. The werewolf was even more protective than usual, becoming almost manic about Harry's safety. It made Harry feel better about his decision, thinking it was for the best, but then this letter… Harry didn't believe in coincidences, especially when these letters were making it past his wards. Some of the most powerfully cast in the entire wizarding world; second only to Gringotts, Hogwarts, and Malfoy Manor.

He focused back on Remus. The man was pale and shaking. With fear or rage, Harry didn't know. Remus had a hand over his eyes which usually meant that the wolf was pulling to the surface. His pupils grew into slits and the amber became enhanced, almost seemed to glow. Most people flinched away when they saw the change, which had made Remus rather self-conscious, but Harry thought it was beautiful.

He stood next to the man and pulled his hand away from his face, forcing his chin up so he could look in his eyes. He closed his own bright green orbs and touched his forehead to Remus'. "It's alright love. I know you would never hurt me like that."

Remus pulled away, shaking his head, a few tears falling from his eyes. "No you don't know that. This guy…whoever he is, he knows. It's true Harry; Moony _would_ kill you for that kind of…betrayal. I don't know if I could stop him."

"You know that I would never do something like that. You would stop him. I believe in you Remus, you would find the strength." Harry kept his voice quiet, calming. "As for whoever this is, I don't think they'd actually do anything. I think this is a scare tactic, they're trying to put us on edge."

Remus gave a small laugh. "It's working."

Harry smiled, running his fingers through the man's long hair. "We'll make it through, love. We always do."

* * *

Draco gagged as he watched the two cuddle. _Disgusting!_ _Why should _he_ be happy?_ Draco wasn't happy and if Draco wasn't happy _he_ certaintly had no right to be! And his mate, that disgusting mongrel. Draco snarled. A dog was in better shape than he was. A dog!

Doesn't matter, he would have the upper hand in the end. He would make sure of it. He took a tiny marble from his pocket, the familiar smirk back on his face. He tossed it gently through the open window and disapparated.

The blast that followed shook the next house, nearly a mile away.

* * *

Moony crouched over his mate protectively, pressing his ear to the boy's chest. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at the silence. No. No. NO! His eyes filled with tears and he gave a low, defeated whimper.

Thump.

Thump thump thump.

A few tears slipped down his cheeks. He hiccupped, and slowly, moved his ear down to his mate's stomach. While he was at the forefront his senses were better, more accurate. He gave a relieved chuff when he heard the much faster heartbeats of his babies. But wait…one was missing. Including Harry's there should be six heartbeats, but there were only five…

Moony gasped and panted, tears slipping from the amber eyes. His cub… They'd killed his cub! He gave an agonized howl that became a scream of raw agony, releasing his pain and rage into the night air. They would pay. Whoever had done this, they would pay dearly.

There was a loud _crack!_ signaling that someone had apparated nearby. Moony bared his teeth and growled, holding his mate tight to his chest. He would not fail his pack again.

He smelled the air; an unknown wizard approached. Moony glanced worriedly down at his mate then back up at the sound of the approaching footsteps. He gently set Harry on the ground, doing his best to hide him from sight and keep him protected. He stepped in front of the makeshift barrier he'd erected around his most precious person.

Finally the man came close enough for Moony to see him. This was not someone they knew. His eyes were gleaming with unconcealed excitement and his wand was drawn. Moony gave another low growl. A warning. Stay away or accept death.

The man didn't seem to hear the menacing sound; he gave a low cackle and jogged even closer. He was mumbling under his breath. Moony's ears twitched and he heard the man say, almost gleefully, "Harry Potter…I'll be famous! Saved…Boy…Voldemort!"

If Remus had been even the least bit aware of the situation, maybe what happened then could've been prevented. But in the explosion and fear for his family, he'd given up all control to his wolf counterpart. Had he remained conscious, at the very least, he would've noticed that the wizard's robes had the insignia of the security company Harry had hired to double-check the wards. He would've been confused as to why they'd sent somebody when they'd been warned time and time again not to, but assured that this was someone who wasn't a threat to them. But he wasn't. Remus was asleep deep in his subconscious mind, desperately hoping that everything was alright. So he didn't see anything.

He didn't see the carnage that resulted from a stranger getting too close to a wolf's helpless and injured pack. He didn't see Moony tearing the security guy to shreds. He didn't hear the pain-filled, terrified screams. He didn't feel the blood splatter on his own face. He didn't see the Auror's arrive; didn't feel the curses they used to subdue him.

He didn't wake until the next morning. It didn't take him long to realize where he was. He slumped against the wall with dawning horror. When he felt the happiness slowly being leached from him he grasped on to the thought of his mate and cubs. As long as they were alive and safe. He could endure.

* * *

"Mr. Potter...I'm sorry to have to tell you this, what with all that's happened. But, one of the babies you're carrying, a girl, she didn't make it."

A low wail came from the bed. It built and turned into a heartbroken scream. It was filled with so much pain that it brought the Healer to tears. For the first time in thirty years, he wrapped his arms around one of his patients and held tight. Trying to communicate that it would be okay. The scream ended in a low moan and the sobbing began. The low, gut-wrenching sobs of a parent's loss...

* * *

Harry stood outside one of the many cells in Azkaban Prison, staring forlornly at the man huddled against the wall. "Oh Remus…" He sighed.

The man lifted his head up. His amber eyes glowing through the darkness. "Ry?" He croaked out. He stood shakily and moved over to the bars, one of his hands slipping between two of them, stretching out to the boy.

Harry took the hand in both of his, rubbing it slowly, trying to warm it. He couldn't believe how awful the man looked. He was pale and dreadfully thin. His hair was filthy and lank, his eyes sunken. Nowhere near as bad as Sirius, but still worse than he should be. It had only been two weeks… Would he even survive the first full moon in this hell hole?

"Dumbledore and everyone are working on your case." He said in a low voice. "As a werewolf you don't have many rights but there is a clause, it's old but still applicable, saying that you can't be held accountable for any violence committed with the intent to protect your mate or cubs. This definitely falls under that category."

He dropped his head, starring at the floor. "We were being threatened, they killed…" Harry's voice broke off. He swallowed, tears brimming in his eyes, then continued softly, "The security company had been warned several times not to send anyone no matter what happened to the wards. They admit the employee came out against orders because he thought rescuing the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort would make him famous. So things are looking up." He squeezed his mate's fingers, "Don't lose hope. You'll be out of here soon."

Remus lifted his hand, pulling it away from Harry's grasp, and placed it gently on the boy's cheek. "Ry." He said again, his voice drawing out the one syllable as if caressing it. His hand slid down, his fingers gliding down the boy's neck. Harry shivered, leaning into the touch.

A door slammed open, "Harry! Time's up, let's go."

Harry turned with a curse. "Alright Dean, I'm coming."

He looked back at Remus who had tightened his hand on Harry's shoulder at the sound of the other voice. Harry smiled, "It's alright Remus, I'll come back soon. And I promise I'll get you out of here." He pressed close to the bars and kissed Remus softly on the cheek. The larger man's arms wrapped tightly around him and for a few moments Harry was afraid he might not let go. But, slowly, inch by inch; Remus released him. "Bye Ry." He croaked.

Harry sniffed, "Goodbye Remmy. I love you."

"You…too."

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger as he swept by Dean without speaking to him, snatching his Portkey for the mainland out of his hand as he went past. He had a very good idea who was behind all this. He couldn't be sure though, without checking a few facts.

He whispered, "Padfoot." Instead of the usual tug, he was treated to a very gentle pushing motion. The Portkey was specially made for witches and wizards with medical needs who needed more comfortable travel. He arrived just outside the Leaky Cauldron and made his way straight to Diagon Alley, he had some research to do.

* * *

Draco wiggled about ecstatically, a very uncharacteristic move for a Malfoy. His parents would be horrified to see him doing it, but he felt it was justified. Everything was going according to plan. The mutt was imprisoned, Potter was two inches away from a miscarriage, and no one had any idea he was responsible. Well…he didn't really like that last one. Draco loved bragging. Still, it was better for the present situation so he would let it go. For now…

When he thought of the look on Potter's face when the Mudblood had told him what had become of his husband… Draco licked his lips as he felt himself growing hard. Oh the fear and pure agony visible in the bright green eyes had been an intoxicating sight. Draco knew, that if he made it to an old age, even well into his senility, he would forever remember that look.

He gave his signature smirk. Now he could understand why so many people had spent so much time, effort, and money making Harry's life miserable. It was a real high. More powerful than any drug he'd ever consumed.

* * *

Harry held his wand to the man's throat. Victor Spalicci. Owner of Protego Enterprises. The company he'd hired to check his wards. The one man who knew of any weaknesses his wards might have.

"What exactly," Harry asked softly, his voice silken. "Did you tell him?"

Victor held his mouth tightly closed. But the sweat on his brow and upper lip, the slight trembling in his frame; all told Harry that he was a coward. A coward who would break without much difficulty.

"You don't want to play the quiet game with me." He whispered, twisting the tip of his wand into the man's soft skin. "_**It would be most unwise**_." The language of snakes rolled easily off his tongue. Whenever he was upset or aroused, sometimes he would switch from English to Parseltongue without noticing. But this time, he did it deliberately.

Even coming from the Savior, the stamp that marked a descendent of Salazar Slytherin was terrifying to most witches and wizards. They'd been taught to fear the language (and those who spoke it) their whole lives. That had not changed with Harry's victory.

His nose wrinkled at the sharp, foul odor that now hung in the air. His face twisted in disgust. "Pathetic." He sneered at Victor. "I should kill you now and rid the world of your filth."

"No." Victor moaned; full-out shaking now in fear and shame. "I'll tell you! Please spare me." He begged.

"Perhaps," Harry drawled. "I might let you live." His eyes sharpened. "But I will destroy your business."

Victor's eyes widened. "Please! I have a family to support."

"You should've thought of that before you helped that Death-Eater scum attack mine!" Harry snarled viciously. Victor gave a yelp as the angry red sparks that flew from Harry's wand burned his flesh.

"Your wards!" The man shouted desperately. "They don't let anybody in, but if someone doesn't have the intention to enter they can see inside and even put things inside if they want. It's only if they have the intention to enter that your wards would attack them or alert you!"

"That's impossible!" Harry spat. "My wards were perfect! I wouldn't have made such an obvious mistake!"

Victor shook his head slightly, the pressure of Harry's wand (that was still firmly attached to his throat) limiting his movements. "We changed them. Created the weakness."

Harry's eyes widened significantly and he said in a low, dangerous voice. "When I'm through with you you'll wish I had gifted you with death."

He lowered his wand and disapparated with a loud _crack!_ Victor slumped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_**New Owner of Malfoy Manor**_

_by Dalton Bishop_

_In a stunning move, given his current situation, the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All has purchased Malfoy Manor and all surrounding land. _

_This reporter can only speculate on his rather unusual real estate considering the location's previous owners. The timing is also rather odd given his current legal battle to get his husband and mate, Remus Lupin, out of Azkaban._

_We spoke to best friend of the war hero Hermione Granger a Ministry Official and recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class. She was able to clear up some of the confusion._

"_Harry is planning to tear down the mansion. He is going to build a refuge and orphanage for those who lost their families and their homes during the war. He actually purchased the property ages ago, but due to the usual red tape and because of the level of dark magic present; the sale has only just now gone through. It had to thoroughly cleansed in order for the location to be declared safe for children."_

_Still this reporter wonders, why Malfoy Manor? Most of the wizarding world is aware of the rivalry between Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir and proven Death Eater who has yet to be captured (for more on this please see page 5A), and the savior. Could this be, besides a very generous contribution, an act of revenge?_

_We tried to contact Harry Potter for his statement, but he could not be reached for comment. Though we were told that demolition would begin early tomorrow morning._

Draco growled and tore the paper apart. Potter would not get away with this! He threw on his robes, stopping to make sure his hair was perfect before apparating away.

Draco arrived in front of the Manor. He sneered at the new wards surrounding the place. They were weak, ineffective. Two mumbled spells later and he was standing in front of his old home.

He raised his wand. No one would destroy this house, the Malfoy legacy. He would make it indestructible. He gave his wand a wave, the spell in his mind when a powerful blast knocked him off his feet.

He jumped up quickly and whirled to face his attacker. He was too slow. He was hit with a silent Cunjungivitus curse. He closed his eyes, nearly shrieking at the pain in them. It hurt like a bitch, but he was too used to the Cruciartus to give his attacker the satisfaction of a pain-filled noise.

He pushed the pain to the back of his mind and tried to disapparate. Nothing happened. _Shit!_ Draco quickly mumbled, "Finite." He opened his eyes and looked around wildly but could see no one. He knew who it was though. "Come Potter, face me like a man. Show yourself, you half-breed coward."

Nothing, no movement. Draco bit his lip. His old rival would've immediately reacted to the slight. Maybe it wasn't Potter, but then who could it be? "Protego!" He snapped out as a small blue light flew toward his face. "Bat-bogey hex? Seriously? We're not in Hogwarts anymore Pothead. Take this a bit seriously, won't you?"

Draco was thinking desperately, but how did one fight an enemy you couldn't see? If it was a disillusionment charm, it would've been canceled when he used finite. Potter must be using the invisibility cloak, and most of the spells Draco knew wouldn't have an effect on it.

The best option was to run and try to make it past the wards before he was hit with another spell. Plan made; he soundlessly cast the most powerful shield spell he knew and booked it out of there. He got four, maybe five steps when a tripping jinx had him face planted in the dirt. Ropes were suddenly wrapped tightly around him, holding him in place.

A shoe was placed firmly against his stomach. The toe dug in and he was rolled onto his back. There was a ruffling above him and Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere. Standing above him, wand pointed in his face, looking very upset.

Potter tsked quietly. "Oh Malfoy. You made this far too easy. I expected much better from you. Falling for a trick like that? That planted article in the Prophet, walking right into disapparation wards without checking, and that lame ass taunting! You didn't really think I'd fall for that, did you? What do I care if you think I'm a coward? I wanted my revenge and I was going to get it!"

He smirked, and it was an evil, terribly wicked smile that chilled Draco to the bone. "I'm usually a rather forgiving person, but you killed one of my cubs. Werewolf instincts affect werewolf mates, almost as though they were wolves themselves. I'm surprised you didn't know what with all the information you had in your letters. Seriously though, Bad Faith? Did you really think I wouldn't pick up on that?"

Harry sighed, almost in disappointment. His voice was almost conversational as he took out a small knife. "You know, Malfoy, I can pretty much do anything I want to you. You're an uncaptured Death Eater after all. And even if you are found with all these injuries that I'm about to give you, no one would believe it was me. They'd lock you in St. Mungo's for hurting yourself before anyone would so much as think about questioning me." With a sharp, abrupt movement, he slammed the knife into Draco's leg just above the kneecap. Draco's yelp was muffled by the rope that had gagged him.

Harry smiled at the small sound. "But I need you to testify when they bring Remus in for his trial. So I can't kill you, no matter how much I'd like to. So I'll just cut you up a bit, say most of the wounds you already had, though I did have to use a few spells to defend myself." Harry's voice changed, became high-pitched, pleading, and afraid. "He came at me. I had to do it. I had to protect my cubs." He let out a fake sob. "My husband was in prison…I didn't know what else to do… I didn't want to kill anyone else. Not after..." Here his voice broke. "Not after Voldemort."

Draco nearly gagged at the display. The Aurors would swallow that story hook, line, and sinker. Still, he would not allow himself to show any sign of weakness. He glared defiantly. If he could survive the Dark Lord's torture, Harry Half-Breed Pothead would be a cakewalk. He turned away.

Harry chuckled, seeming to know what Draco was thinking. He pulled the knife from Draco's leg, giving it a harsh twist as he did so, opening the wound wider. The muscles in Draco's face tightened, but otherwise he did not react. "It won't be quite as easy as that. See Malfoy, your lord just caused you pain, but I will hit you where it hurts. Not that there won't be pain, because, trust me, there will be plenty of it." As if to prove his point, he slammed the knife down, into Draco's shoulder. Draco arched up, but once again refused to give his tormentor the satisfaction of a noise. "I am going to cut up your pretty face."

Draco turned horror filled eyes back to him. Harry's grin grew wider. "And not little cuts that will heal quickly, no problem. But deep, painful, _scarring_ ones. Then I'll put an irremovable curse on them so that no magic or muggle plastic surgery will _ever_ be able to fix them."

Draco was very close to having a panic attack. His face was everything!

"I may even cut off your lovely acqualine nose."

NO! Not his nose! It was the pride and joy of the Malfoy line. His classic features were a gift from his ancestors! He couldn't allow them to be destroyed! He wiggled about, trying to escape his bonds, to no avail.

"It's no use Malfoy." Harry whispered sinisterly, pressing the blade again the blonde's right cheek. "But please do struggle. You can even scream as much as you want. No one will hear you and it will make this…eons more enjoyable for me."

Draco couldn't help it. A small whimper escaped him, only to be quickly swallowed. He was a Malfoy! It was unbecoming. He _refused_ to show weakness!

Harry smiled, this time more satisfied than creepy. "I love a challenge Malfoy. The whimper was a good start, but this is only the beginning." He cut a thin line down the blonde's neck. "Oh and Malfoy, the name is Lupin. Harry James _Lupin_."

* * *

"Has veritiserum been administered to the witness?"

"Yes Madam."

"Alright. Mr. Malfoy, did you intentionally attack Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"With the intention of rilling his werewolf mate?"

"Yes."

"What were you hoping Mr. Lupin would do?"

"Attack and kill the first person he saw."

There were several gasps. "Why?"

"I hate Harry Potter. I knew he would suffer more with his mate in jail rather than dead."

"So this was all for revenge?"

"Yes."

"And the security worker who was killed?"

"An unfortunate victim of happenstance."

"The death of one of the cubs Mr. Lupin is carrying?"

"An unexpected but very welcome reward."

Amelia Bones sighed and sat back. "That will be all. Aurors I release Mr. Malfoy into your custody." Two Aurors came forward, taking care not to look directly at Malfoy's face. Malfoy didn't even struggle as he was led away. "If that is all from both sides?" Harry nodded, as did the prosecuting attorney. "Fine, then let us now vote. Those who say Remus Lupin is guilty please raise your hands."

Only four hands went up. "Innocent?" Bones called. The rest of the hands went up. She smiled and turned to Harry. "Alright Mr. Lupin, your husband is free to go. You may pick up his wand outside of the courtroom."

Harry smiled and ran to his husband, waving the Aurors away after they'd finally released his shackles. The poor man collapsed on top the boy, but despite his much smaller stature and big pregnant belly Harry managed to keep them both upright. The trip home was a slow, almost torturous process. Remus couldn't keep his hands off his mate which was making Harry's hormones go insane with want and a desperate need.

When they finally made it home they pushed in the door and collapsed on the floor. Remus rolled so that he caught most of the impact; always, always protecting his mate and cubs. He held Harry tightly in his arms, stroking gently down his back and up his sides. Harry shivered and stretched up to kiss him.

Remus kissed him back fervently, his tongue exploring the smaller man's mouth. Carefully mapping out the warm cavern, as if looking for any changes. His hands slid under Harry's robes; stroking and caressing every inch of flesh he found.

It didn't take him long to rediscover all of his mates sensitive places. The soft pants and moans had him thrusting his hips up and Harry grinding down. They rutted against each other desperately. Harry mumbled a spell and their clothes disappeared. Within moments Remus was sheathed in the tight, comforting heat of his love.

It was hard and fast and ended all too quickly. Yet to Remus and Harry, it was sheer perfection. Unsure and almost unwilling mates at the beginning, they'd formed a bond so strong it was as if their very souls were fused together. Every moment spent together was closely cherished. They knew what it was like to lose people, which meant they held even tighter to each other.

As they came down from their high they rearranged themselves so that they were lying on their sides. Harry's back pressed against Remus' chest. Remus stroked the gentle swell of Harry's belly, occasionally stopping to just rest his hand there; keeping a protective barrier between the world and the cubs residing in his mate's stomach.

Softly, with a kind of melancholy in his tone he asked, "What did they do…about, about the baby?"

Harry gave a small, choked sob and whispered back. "She's too close to the other babies. They can't remove her without harming one of them. So they said the only way is for her to be born with the others."

Remus' heart clenched in pain, sorrow for his mate heavy in his mind. "Oh Harry…"

His mate began to cry softly. "I'm…alright. It's just…h-hard." His voice was close to breaking. "I wanted to k-kill M-malfoy for what he did. But…I had to get you out. It was the only way. And I knew the Dementors could do more damage than I e-ever could, but it's not enough! Our baby…our baby..." He whispered brokenly. Tears fell uncontrolled from his eyes. He'd been holding them back for so long...

"Shhh…it'll be alright Harry. You did the right thing." Remus closed his eyes, holding off Moony. "We'll make it through this."

Harry squeezed his mate's much larger hand. "I named her Sarah…it means 'Princess'."

Remus kissed his neck softly. "I like it."

"I knew you would…" Harry was silent for a moment. "It just hurts so much to think about it. She's inside me…but she's gone." He gave a sob. "Oh Remmy…"

"Shh, shhh, shh. It's alright. We'll make it sweetie. We survived the war, we can survive this. You're strong, our other four cubs are healthy – we can do it."

Harry sniffed. "I'd argue but I know better. After all, you're always right."

Remus gave a half-hearted chuckle, "That's right. Besides, at the end of this, don't you want the opportunity to twist the knife a little?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curious, turning slightly so he could see Remus.

"You'll see love. You'll see."

* * *

"Hey there Malfoy."

"Potter?" Asked the familiar drawl, though it was weak and dry sounding. The man it came from remained in the shadows. He didn't like anyone to see his mangled face. "What are you doing here? Come to gloat?"

"Actually yes." Harry answered smugly. "And it's Lupin." He held up the two babies he carried in his arms. "These are my children; Romulus and Lily."

"And these," Remus' calm voice came from just behind Harry. "Are James and Sirius."

Harry stared hard into Malfoy's weary and defeated eyes. "It may be overkill but I wanted to cause you just a little more pain. You may have cost my daughter her life, but you didn't win. We rose above the pain you caused and came out on top. You have utterly failed."

"And now," Remus continued, "You will spend the rest of your miserable life rotting in this cell. The Malfoy name and legacy will die. You will never again see the light of day. But our family will flourish and thrive."

"I win." Harry said softly. "Goodbye Malfoy…"

Together, almost in unison, the couple turned and left. Both grinning in satisfaction at the crazed scream of rage that followed them out the door.

The End.

**A/N: So I don't actually think that Harry is that OOC in this story. I mean yes, normally he isn't the torturing, in your face type, but remember that he lost a child because of Draco and trust me that changes things. Losing a child...changes you in some ways. It's a big gaping wound that never goes away. And to carry a child inside you, a child you know is dead, while still experiencing all the symptoms of impending motherhood - it's so much worse. It's a constant daily reminder of your failure, of your loss. ****And if there's someone responsible for that loss...well, the easiest/best way to describe is to say that you want them to feel the same amount of pain that you do, which is impossible. No pain compares to it. Nothing I know of even comes close. I think most parents in this situation, would respond in a similar fashion. I mean, yes most would leave it to the police, but if one of them had the oppurtunity to get revenge - believe me they'd take it, esp if they knew they could get away with it.**

******So...tell me what you think. I wrote 6,000+ words for you. All I'm asking for is a few words for me. Pleeeeaaaasseee... *pouty/sad face***


End file.
